


untitled

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality





	untitled

i hug him tighter.  
his hair. i can smell burning, but not the cozy warmth of the campfire.  
it smells like he set whole forest in flames. i can see leafs in ashes, hear branches cracking.  
i see him standing below all the chaos that he created. not scared of the elemental surrounding him. the smoke tickling my eyes and nostrils.  
“butsuma” i hear him saying.  
fire lightens up harder when catching his voice, like he just gave it a command.  
“is anything wrong?” he whispers.  
i wake up. tajima in my arms.  
i won’t let him kill me yet.


End file.
